Saving The Idol
by RBDECEPTICON17
Summary: Its just another boring day for the hunters of Devil May Cry, till Sophie comes barging into the shop. With an offer of music, action...and crazy situations that they'd never expect...especially from a singer like Adam Lambert! Dive in reader and see what i'm talking about! 'ON HIATUS'
1. Chapter 1: The Poster

Welcome reader to the newest story that I bring to you: Saving the Idol! I hope this little experiment will be entertaining for you.

Disclaimer: Devil May Cry is owned by Capcom and Adam and the Gang is owned by, um...themselves?

ENJOY!

* * *

It was just like any other day for the Devil May Cry team. They were waiting for missions in the main room of the small brick building, bickering at each other and just genuinly having a dull day with no demons to kill, and therefore, no money to gain from it either.

Not what anyone would call a great day.

Dante was sitting at his desk and eating pizza in his usual devil hunting attire, except for his red trench coat. Nero sat on the couch to the man's right and was flicking through the channels to see if anything was on...with no such luck for him so far. And while he was doing that, Lady and Trish were lounging on the sofa opposite the younger slayer, chatting over some gossip as Trish finished cleaning up her two guns.

Till suddenly...

"Hello everybody!" A cheerful voice came bursting in, as somebody barged through the double doors of the shop. It was a blonde haired woman with a joyful smirk on her slightly freckled face, her fluffy white ears and tail showing off her positive mood even more, twitching and swaying from side to side in excitement.

She was in a casually striped black and white T-shirt and dark denim jeans, with fully black converse like shoes with little fake, silver gems decorating one side on each shoe. Her hair was tide back in a ponytail, a messy fridge covering her forehead.

"Oh." Nero spoke sounding slightly startled by her entrance as his body sunk lower on the couch.

"Why so cheerful on such a dull afternoon, Sophie?" Nero asked the girl with a bored tone, as he looked at her. She seemed to be about twenty, he guessed. Her size didn't help things though, since from her size she could've been seventeen at best...and sixteen at worse.

She suddenly strutted over to him and shoved an A4 sized poster into his chest, with a bit more force then she had intended.

"My mum and dad said I could go to see the greatest singer to ever grace this planet: ADAM LAMBERT!" She shouted out with sheer gusto, posing with one hand raised up, pointing to the ceiling and the other firmly on her hip, as she called out the man's name.

The others were left surprised by how big of a fangirl the usually calm and even awkward teen was acting to this whole thing. It was a little odd, to say the least. Dante got out of his seat and walked over to see the poster, as did Lady and Trish who stood up and looked over to see the poster in Nero's hands, said teen handing it over to the others to take a look at it as he returned to checking through the channels once again.

The poster was quite colorful, with a black background that had splatters of colours here and there, along with, what they gathered to be, the lead singer of the group and his band at the center of the poster, and above all this was the words:

 ** _"Adam Lambert's Glam Nation Tour"_**

It also read the times, and on what days near Capulet City, that the group would be performing at.

A few days next week to be precise.

"Okay, so this guy's performing nearby? What's the big deal?" Dante uttered in an uninterested and, slightly confused tone as he passed the poster to the two ladies, and walked back to his pizza box and magazine littered desk. He leaned on the left side of it and looked over to the now face palming teen. Sophie was pretty annoyed by his question, her left eyebrow twitching in anger and her remaining hand clenched slightly in a fist, simply glaring at him from where she was standing.

"Oh, nothing much." She gritted out with a touch of sarcasm, and then continued on.

"Except that Adam can sing like nobody else in this decade." She shouted at the red hunter, as she squealed and fangirled for a little longer.

And then the room went deathly quiet, as the blonde looked at all her friends.

"Any takers?" She asked in as calm a tone as she could muster at the moment, with her mind dancing like crazy as the man's music replayed through her mind.

The others thought over the offer for a moment, as Dante went and sat back down on his chair, with his legs on top of each other on the table.

"Nah, its not my kind of music."

"Nero?" The neko half-breed turned her head to look at the other man, waiting for his answer.

"Sorry Sophie, it wouldn't be a good idea to head out with this," He raised his devil bringer.

"In a place where there are lots of people around who could see it. But it's not my taste of music anyway. Sorry." He answered in honest, a guilty expression on his face.

"Oh...it's okay Nero."

"You still worrying about that arm, kid?" Dante asked the younger hunter, who didn't look at him and rubbed his nose slightly. It got annoying when the old man worried about him in front of the others...it made him feel even more like a kid.

Sophie frowned, her ears lowering as she looked over to Lady and Trish.

"How about you two?" She asked, though with a slightly less joyful tone. The two older woman turned to look at each other,and smiled, then looked back to Sophie. The two ladies then nodded at her, as they gave their final answer.

"Sure."

"It could be fun."

Sophie's emerald eyes lit up like said gems, with tiny tears of joy coming to her eyes as she dashed over to them, bringing the two into a strong hug, and then pulled away slightly as the three hunters stared at each other, Lady and Trish happy to be able to spend more time outside away from the boys.

To say that this would be a fun week for all three of them...would be a complete understatement in the their eyes.

* * *

So that was the first chapter of the story...I hope you'll enjoy this crazy idea i've put onto this site.

Don't forget to leave a review in the comment box below, before you go!

BYE! BYE!


	2. Chapter 2: Glam Crash

Welcome to the next chapter, reader.

Thank you for all the reviews for the stories that i've made so far. I really, really love all your comments, they show me your support, make me a better writer and allow me to learn from my mistakes. Once more...thank you.

Note: Demonic in **bold**. Singing or thoughts in _italics_.

Warning: High levels of fan girling, threats against celebraties and fans, and slight Adommy too...if you squint alot.

You've been warned.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

It was time. It was finally time.

It was the first day of the Capulet part of the tour, as the ladies of DMC prepared themselves for the concert. Trish and Lady were wearing their usual clothes while Sophie decided to have her long blonde hair tied back in a plat and wearing leather-like jeans, a black and grey striped T-shirt, with a soft purple jacket on top of that and silver shoes that had a thick black heel on them on her feet.

They chatted to each other, well...more of Sophie fangirling and Lady and Trish just listening to her blabber on about how great this moment in her life was going to be, while they were packing their weapons into cases to disguise them, just in case something might happen.

 _'Oh my god!'_ She squealed as she continued.

 _'I'm going - to see my idol - with two of the best ladies I know! Someone must be looking down on me with a smile.'_ She grinned as they finally finished packing and strolled out of the shop where the red car was waiting. Sophie's mom had allowed her this one time to borrow it for this, but she had to make sure not to let it take any damage...and she wasn't allowed to drive it.

It had four white leather seats and an open top hood to allow the fresh air in and get the hair flowing.

They shoved their disguised weapons into the trunk and got into the car, Lady and Trish sat in the front with Lady driving for them, and Sophie in the back seat behind the black haired human with her arms folded in annoyance, all of them sitting comfortably and strapped in. (Remember: Safety first everybody!)

Lady shoved the car key into the exhaust and twisted it, the engine coming alive with a roar as she put her foot on the gas and off they went, with the neko shouting proudly:

"Onwards to Glam Nation!"

* * *

Meanwhile...

As the three hunters drove off to the concert, a big mysterious creature seemed to be watching them from the shadows of the night. It's red eyes glowing intensely in the darkness as it then stared down at a similiar poster to the one Sophie owned, a disgusting smirk coming to its grotesque mouth.

 **"We've got our prize, boys!"** The demon shouted in a rough, throatled voice.

Suddenly, a bunch of motorbike engines screamed into action as the gang of creatures rode off to the concert as well, their crazy laughter echoing throughout the city, as the lights flashed through the streets, and the craziness that was about to go down, thick in the night air.

* * *

After two hours of dull driving, the three slayers finally arrived at the massive construct, which had been constructed not far from the city, a good while before the concert was going to begin. The full moon was shining beautifully in the night sky and the stars scattered all around it like little tiny planets that were far away from Earth.

They parked outside of the place with tons of other vehicles ranging from buses, to cars, and even a limo or two as Sophie un-buckled her seat belt and bounced right out of her seat, while the other two got their disguised weapons out of the trunk.

She turned around to look up at the massive circular arena that was god-only-knows how high in size from the ground up, with lights surrounding the top of the place, shining lights to where she figured was where all the other glamberts were waiting inside for the show to begin.

She then looked down to see the line of fans of all ages, young and old, waiting in line to get in through the entrance of the building...and it was longer than she thought it would be.

A sigh escaped her lips.

"Aw shit. This is gonna take forever."

* * *

They had to wait in line for quite some time and, to say that every second of it was complete boredom would be an understatement, to say the least.

"Come on, come on, come on." Sophie mumbled to herself repeatedly. Their weapons were being carried in their hands as they waited in line.

Finally, after who-only-knows how long of waiting, the three slayers reached the front of the line where two, hulking bodyguards stood at the sides of the large entrance with a thick rope that had a silver hook that went through the hole on top of a metal pole that was the only thing between them and the arena before them.

"Tickets ladies?" One of the guards spoke to them, staring at them intently. Lady stepped forward and showed their tickets to the man on the right. He checked them, folded his arms again, and then nodded to them. He unhooked the rope and allowed them in with an unnoticeable look of intriegue to their briefcases, but then simply turned to do the same with the rest of the other guests's tickets.

* * *

As they stralled through the lower part of the arena to find their seats, the ladies were amazed at both the amount of people that were sitting and chatting with each other, anticipating the performance, as well as the giant, black stage that stood before them. On the stage, there was a drum set to the right, a keyboard on the left, and other important equipment and wires already set up for the band and singer that were to appear soon.

The three hunters found their seats in the 11th row as quick as they could, just as the lights around the arena began to dim and Adam, with a microphone in hand, along with the band and the dancers walked onto the stage. The crowd cheered and screamed their names like a fabulous oath.

"Helloooooo! Capulet City! Are you all ready to have some fun?!" Adam greeted with a hand to his ear, waiting for a response as the whole stage came to life with fabulous colours decorating the group and stage, the entire crowd chanting and screaming:

"yes, yes, yes".

The man smiled sweetly and pointed the same hand to his band and dancers.

"Do you like my friends?" The crowd answered once more. The rest of the gang smiled and waved at their adoring fans, in posessition of their awesome instruments and wearing their own unique gear.

"Its great to see so many lovely guys and gals here to see us!" The crowd cheered once more.

"Let us entertaaaaaainnnnn yooooouuu!" Adam sung with one of his famous high note, that sent chills of excitement throughout the entire crowd.

Suddenly, the first song: For Your Entertainment's synth opening tune began to play along with Adam's sexy singing and moves. The neko glambert couldn't keep still for a second, mouthing the lyrics as Adam sung with a flirtatious tone to it, Lady and Trish were intrigued by the man's voice - along with the flashing lights and catchy synth beat, but were able to remain still and enjoy the show.

* * *

The songs kept on coming, all of them turned out nicely and the ladies were having a fantastic time, with Adam and his band giving their all throughout the first four songs _(For Your Entertainment, Voodoo, Down The Rabbit Hole and Ring Of Fire)_ of the night. With each song, the vibrant colours and costumes for Adam changed with each song, getting better and better as one song ended and another began.

"Ooooohhh! Ring of fire! Oooohh! Mmm-yeah-eah." The last notes of Ring Of Fire ended and the crowd exploded into an uproar of applause.

Moments later and the applauds lowered to just small whispers, the lights fading and the Glamberts left in anticipation.

Sophie began to squeal as quietly as she could with excitement, her fluffy ears rising up and her tail wiggling around in the small seat.

"Its happening, its happening." She repeated to herself, the two older woman staring over at her in confusion as more notes began to fill the arena, and red lights lit up the stage.

"What's gonna happen?" Lady questioned, one eyebrow raised curiously, but Sophie did not reply.

The glam rocker began to strut down the stairs, with swagger of course, to the blonde, bass guitarist on his left: Tommy Joe Ratliff, the two of them going back-to-back with each other once Lambert reached the bottom of the stairs.

 _'Bingo.'_ Sophie thought with a suggestive grin.

"There he goes, ma baby walks so slow - SEXUAL! Tic-Tac-Toe, yeah i know we both know, it isn't time...no, but would you be m-mine?" He sung angelically, turning around to face the blonde and their lips nearing to each. Closer, closer...

 _'Yes.'_

...

 _'Yes!'_

Suddenly a loud echoing crash, and the sound of screeching tires sliced through the catchy beats as everyone in the builidng shot around to stare at the now destroyed entrance of the arena...and the intruders that awaited them all.

A gang of demonic bikers quickly rushed through the middle of the now horrified audience, loudly wailing like mad as they did so, the pudgy and deformed leader lifting his bike straight onto the stage in front of the two men who turned to stare in utter confusion at the creature before them.

The pig-like behemoth was riding a demonic motorbike with skulls and bones making up the monstrocity. The creature itself wore a leather jacket that didn't even cover its disgusting belly, slightly ripped leather trousers on its swelling legs with chains bandaging over isaid legs, arms and belly. The two men looked up at the demon's, demonic black mask that hid it's ugly and scorched face...except for the red eyes and strangely thin lips.

The fans booed as loud as possible at the intruders, who simply snarled back with an animalistic tone at the angered humans. This was starting to tick Sophie off to no end. First no kiss and now these deformed abominations! What next?!

The huge creature stepped off his motorbike and turned his weight around to look at the audience.

 **"Sorry audience, but the shows over! Now stay where you are and nobody gets hurt!"** The leader bellowed out in a demonic toar that blasted throughout the room as all the other creatures aimed their sharp axes and spiked clubs at the defenseless Glamberts, who instantly went silent in the blink of an eye.

The guards at the front jumped into action and tried to take the creature down by ganging up on him as a team, but it did nothing, and the creature overpowered the poor men and shoved them off it's body and into the farthest rows of the arena, injuring some of the horrified people in said rows and killing the guards in the process, leaving blood marks on the floor and seats.

The hunters saw the havoc in front of them and got their weapons out of their disguises as quickly, and as discreetly as they possibly could. They had to save all these people and the group too before someone else died, placing the weapons on their respectful places on their bodies.

Suddenly, smaller, monkey-like creatures, began to enter into the arena from every opening they could get through and launched themselves wildily onto the still lit up stage and roared at the band with their own masked faces, that seemed completely lifeless as they circled the scared band, who stared back at them as if it were a staring contest. The remaining biker demons blocked the path to the stage with the motorbikes, as their leader staggered closer to the still scared band, the dancers already escaping backstage when the guards were knocked off the stage earlier.

Adam and his band friends backed away as carefully as they could to the backstage, but the smaller beasts were at the edge of the stage faster than their feet could move them, and circled all around them, closing in as they backed away to the middle of the stage. They couldn't see their loyal fans, just the hideous beasts that surrounded them.

They were doomed, there was no way out of this, and as the ficious creatures edged closer to rip their bodies apart, piece by bloody piece, Adam howled with the power of his vocals, and said...

"HELP!"

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

So what do you think about these first two chapters, and how do you think this will turn out?

Leave your thoughts in the comment box below, before you go.

BYE! BYE!


	3. Chapter 3: Battle Time!

Welcome back everyone.

We've got a fight coming on reader, i'm not the best with them, but thats up to you to decide on wheather or not its good.

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry or Adam and his gang. 'Sad face'

ENJOY!

* * *

 **(Previously On Saving The Idol)**

 _They were completely surrounded, and as the ficious creatures edged closer, Adam shouted with as much power as he could muster..._

 _"HELP!"_

* * *

The three woman finally rushed at the stage and lepped into action, all three of them landing onto the hard floor of the stage and pointing their weapons at the grotestque demons who lashed out at them, leaping at them as the three shielded the band.

The group seemed to be left in surprise at their sudden appearance.

"Sorry about all this Mr Lambert!" Sophie shouted to said singer as she pushed back a few demons as best she could with her blade, feeling the weight from the creature's huge body as it tried to reach for her neck with sharp talons. Lady and Trish were filling up whatever creep came in front of them with lead, being careful of the people around them in the huge arena as spaces in the circle began to appear.

"Go! You can do it!" The crowd chanted out, their voices echoing throughout the arena like a matra of motivation to the devil hunters as they continued to fight the creatures off like knights defending their king.

Soon enough, they were finally able to K.O the last few demons off the stage, at least for a bit till the biker demons started to get up onto the stage, along with their leader to be standing with him to fight them. "You annoying insects! You will not stand in my way!" He spouted out with saliva spewing out of his disgusting mouth and with a pissed off tone, he bashed away the hunters straight off the stage in a fit of rage.

They crash into some of the seats, with weapons just barely being kept in their hands. Lady, Trish and Sophie felt the small surges of pain wreak through their bodies, feeling the pieces of seats digging into their exposed flesh like little knives, breaking the skin and allowing blood to stain their skin and clothes slightly red. Trish and Sophie rose back up as best they could with their slowly healing wounds, while their fellow human hunter just barely got back on her feet and remained up and still conscious from the impact.

 **"Now, where were we?"** The demon mockingly asked, turning to glare at the fearful humans, Adam specifically as him and his gang walked slowly to him, licking his lips in the process. Until...

"You're tresspassing, pal! Now get out!" Monte spoke out as him, Isacc and Camilla stand up for their friends and block the disgusting beasts's path, while Tommy stood beside Adam, who held onto the blonde's arm tightly to stop him from going at the leader, the man staring at Adam with a sense of held back anger as the other smiled as a way to came him down, it seemed to work. The fans were cheering in triumph. They tried to gang up on the huge creature by jumping on top of the huge beast to bring it down.

The three ladies saw the band members suddenly fly through the air over them and crashed into the ground behind them and Sophie's eyes turned straight to slits as she turned her sight away from the injured band members, to stare at the basterds on the stage that towered over all of them with a horrible smirk in their direction.

"We've got this!" Lady said to them as Monte nodded as the three kneeled behind them, panting heavily and sweating in exhaustion. Lady, Trish and Sophie pounced back onto the glam coloured stage, just as the ugly demon walked up to tower right in front of the two handsome men, leaving them to deal with his gang.

Demons came at them from every direction, but it put them off hurting anyone else. They fired and slashed away at them as quickly as possible, and soon, they knocked them all off the stage unconscious, but not straight into the humans, who had ran up to the back of the seats and far away from the front.

The hunters stood behind the demon with Sophie now wielding her bow with an arrow ready, the other two holding their guns in both hands and fully loaded. They saw the two, Adam looking fearful out of his mind, they never expected this to happen to them, who would? But the blonde seemed to not care that a demon stood before him, moving quickly to stand in front of his friend with his arms spread wide at his sides like a small wall of defense that showed he wasn't just gonna stand by and watch his friend get taken without a fight.

"Back off!" Tommy shouted at the creature, his eyes burning with anger. The hunters and even Adam, were left surprised by the bass guitarist's actions and the crowd cheered proudly, crying out his name like an echo of motivation to them all.

"Aww, how cute." He kneeled down on his pudgy, gross legs and stared the human down. He was sending clear shivers down the smaller being's body. He suddenly yanked up Tommy by the back of his shirt with just one hand, making the crowd boo and cry out at the blonde struggling in the iron grip, his spirit still not broken.

The three stared with their eyes wide, but kept their weapons aimed and ready, he wasn't getting out of this arena alive, if it killed them.

The neko girl stared over to the black haired singer, Adam had clenched his fists, seeing your friends in danger would piss anyone off. She knew how the singer felt right now.

"Let Tommy go, you de-!" Adam tried to shout at the creature before him, but was also snatched up by the remaining hand and struggled to escaped along with his bass guitarist.

'Shit!'

Sophie thought, her feline teeth gritting together, as she finally let go of the thin string, firing the arrow straight at the creature's grotesque back.

Or so she thought it would.

The demon turned around to face them as its blood red eyes met the girls emerald ones, then quickly darted to see the projectile coming his way, grinning. But he wasn't the one in front of it..

Every glambert's gasp played out over and over, with every echo becoming quieter and quieter, but a smaller moan of pain came from the stage and split through the upsetting echoes of the fans.

"Adam!" Tommy cried out to the man as he saw the others face turn from suprise, to shock, and finally to pain.

He felt the sharp end of the arrow in the flesh of his left shoulder blade, and you could just barely see the blood blotches coming through his glam rock style shirt, but the red liquid seemed to drip down his arm and hand as well, staining his shirt arm in the process.

Lady and Trish turned their head to stare dissapointedly at their younger comrade with wide eyes. "What the hell, Sophie?!" The black haired woman asked her, with more anger than she wanted to use and Sophie stared, completely unfased by her outburst, her face was pale like the moon that floated millions of light years above their heads, she didn't mean to aim for Adam.

"We got the prizes, boys! Lets ride!" He roared out to his men and moved over to the paralysed girl and stared her in the eyes. "Ha, and you call yourself a hunter." He then walked passed them all and moved over to the huge metal cage, one of the now conscious goons opening the door. He threw the scared blonde and the unconscious singer into the cage with a loud slamming and then bashed the door shut. They got on their demonic and horrifying vehicles and fled straight out of the building with some of the fans trying to reach out to the cage, but they just couldn't reach, continuing to shout out to the injured man who was in the blonde's arms who was trying to keep him awake through his un hearable words.

Suddenly, Sophie roared with pure rage and tears at the edge of her eyes, armed with her long sword: Gladius Affectus ***** , a sword that she was given to by her mother, to remind her of her biggest flaw when she had turned 15. She dashed through the middle of the audience with nothing on her mind other than getting them back, and the crowd cheered with raw hope for their fellow fan.

The two older woman looked in slight confusion at the back of their friend. The short haired hunter walked over and picked up a still functioning microphone and spoke into it.

-"Um, sorry about this everybody. Me and the other hunters we'll bring the two back. We promise." Lady spoke in as calm a voice as she could muster at the tiem, the crowd cheering and clapping for them as they dashed through the screaming fans to catch up with the angry neko half-demon.

What were they going to do now?!

* * *

So yeah, bet ya saw that coming, I couldn't just let these ladies have a good time for a change.

 ***(Note: Sword of Emotion)**

Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review in the comment box below, before you go.

BYE! BYE!


	4. Chapter 4: We Need A Plan!

Welcome back everybody.

Lets see if the hunters can come back up from this fuck up against their newest foe.

Disclaimer: You it, I know, and the characters know it! I don't own them!

Enjoy the show!

* * *

The two woman exited the building, looking this way and that for the missing cat girl. Lady and Trish turned to look at each other and with a nod of agreement, the both of them went their seperate ways to find her, Lady going right and Trish going left as they ran on the smooth concrete path.

They were shouting the girl's name for a few minutes as the wind blew against their clothed and exposed body parts and the sounds of their shoes clicking against the ground, but it didn't take long, before the gun toating female could hear, what she assumed were small sobs not far from her position.

 _'Sophie?'_ She thought, running in the direction of the sound.

Lady suddenly stilled, as she could see a sitting figure on their knees and a familiar sword in their small hands.

The girl wasn't far from the building, in fact she was near the parking lot behind the arena, as she seemed to be crying. Over what, Lady had an idea of what it could be. Once the woman got closer, the girl's ears twitched straight up in a alert, as Lady placed a hand on her shoulder, the woman's different coloured eyes showed how concerned she was for Sophie. The younger woman was distraught, she tried to help her idols out of this disaster, and failed, not just failed, but let Adam AND Tommy get kidnapped by those creeps.

-"Cheer up, Sophie. We're gonna get them back and tear those rude beasts to shreads, I promise." Trish cooed in a motherly tone to her as she walked up from behind Lady who was a little stunned by the she-devil's appearance, as she stood next to her. The cat girl suddenly stood up on her feet and turned to face the two, wiping her tears from her eyes and cheeks, with her face flushed redder than her own blood from her outburst of anger, and exhaustion from the running.

-"I appreciate it you two. Lets get em." Sophie said.

A smile came to her small lips, to hide her hidden want to make up for her mistake from the others, as she slided her sword into the sheath at the left side of her hip, Trish and Lady joining her as they headed to where they left the car in the parking lot. They kept their weapons on this time, Lady turning the engine on and they raced off in the direction Sophie mentioned to them, following her and Trish's demonic senses to track the gang.

 _We're coming, guys._

* * *

After an hour or two of driving and trying their best to find them, the hunters found the bikers driving, possibly to their hideout...and followed them. They kept a low profile behind the bikers, until they finally stopped, quite far out from the city. Lady stopped the car very far away from them, silencing the engine and trying not to get caught by said bikers, weapons ready for battle just in case.

They watched from afar as the demons dragged the cage with the poor men in it and into the large building. Their bikes all lounging outside the front in a metalic line. It seemed to be abandoned and huge, like a giant warehouse with a number of floors. But suddenly, the three women's eyes layed upon the two men in surprise. Adam seemed to be doing a little better now and the arrow was missing from his shoulder blade, replaced by some fabric tied around the wound to stop the blood lost, calming the young cat girl. Tommy was by his side and seemed to be missing some material on one of his long shrit sleeves.

Two of the demons seemed to be joking around with the two. Grinning, laughing between each other and trying to reach out and grab at the singer.

"Back off!" Tommy lashed out at one of them with a possessive hiss, but the masked creature simply laughed loudly at his attempt at being threatening.

 **"And what are you gonna do about it, pretty boy?"** Asked the beast with a sarcastic tone lacing his voice, patting Tommy on his soft hair and continued to taunt them as the cage was pulled into the building, while the whole gang laughed in hysterics at the human's silence.

The three ladies waited a few more minutes more, until they were absolutely certain that the whole gang was in the building far enough, so that they wouldn't be heard.

"Okay." Trish whispered. They all turned around to face each other.

"We need to come up with a plan." Trish spoke. "Any ideas? Lady? Sophie?" She asked, staring at the other two and hoping for a reply.

"I have an idea! Why don't we get in there and rescue Adam and Tommy, instead of sittin around here like a couple of sloths!" Sophie shouted at them in a fit of anger as she stood. She didn't want to stand around and do nothing while anything could be happening to Adam and Tommy at that very moment.

"We can't, Sophie! We'd be putting their lives at risk, we have to, I can't believe i'm saying this but...we have to call those two. We could use the extra help." Lady said to Sophie, her fist clenched slightly at the thought of needing the two half demon's help, as she got out her phone from her back pocket and began to dial in the number of the shop.

 _RING RING_

 _RING RING_

-"Forget it! If you won't help me, then I'll save them myself!" Sophie shouted at them and, jolding her trusty bow in hand, dashed off in the direction of the old, run down building.

"Sophie! Get back here now!" Trish shouted, but she was inside before they could even grab her arm to stop her.

Lady saw what just happened, but before she could respond, she heard a voice come through the phone. But it wasn't the one she was expecting to have to hear.

"Devil May Cry." Nero answered.

* * *

Thank you for reading, hope you like where the story is going...Cause its going to get a lot crazier now. 'Laughs maniacly.'

Anyway, leave a comment in the comment box below, before you go.

BYE! BYE!


	5. Chapter 5: A Call Of Urgency!

Next chapter, gonna be a little different this time, we'll be seeing our good friends back at the shop.

Disclaimer: Don't own anybody, except for the demon gang and Sophie.

ENJOY!

* * *

 _RING RING_

 _RING RING_

The phone rang, the echoing noise flowing all the way through the first and second floor of the building. It was past midnight at the Devil May Cry, the remaining hunters fast asleep in bed on the second floor of the shop. Dante and Nero were sleeping in the bed that was big enough for the two of them, til the repetitive noise reached their room, but it only woke one of them

"I'll get it, Dante. Ya lazy old man." Nero said, mumbling the last bit as he forced himself out of sleep and out of the bed. He quickly headed out of the their room, down the stairs and to the desk where the annoying machine layed. He picked up the phone with his human hand and placed it to his ear.

"Devil May Cry." He spoke through the phone and tangled a bit of the wire between his demonic, blue and red talons.

"What?

...

Okay

...

Alright, will be there soon." He put the phone back onto the receiver and sighed.

Nero then turned to stare at the taller man at the bottom of the cranky wooden stairs, his hand was in front of his mouth as he yawned quite loudly as he stepped down the last two steps.

"We got a mission, kid?" He asked with a tired expression on his face, looking like he was trying to keep himself awake and not fall to the floor asleep.

Nero shook his head from side-to-side, as an answer to the other's question.

Dante sighed. "Aww great." He replied with annoyance thick in his voice.

"I haven't even told you whats going on!" Nero shouted at him, face palming with his human hand and then walked over to Dante till he was standing in front of the older man. He was only a bit smaller than the more experienced hunter.

"You know that person they went to see perform?"

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Well, Lady just called and said that him and another member of the band had been kidnapped." Nero explained.

"And? By who?" Dante asked impationtly, and he wasn't really interested in this kind of thing. The three ladies could handle themselves.

"Lady said it was a gang of demonic bikers...or something like that." Nero finished up his explanation, slightly embaressed by what he was saying to Dante as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Dante quickly thought over the situation that had just been explained to him by the younger hunter.

But then...a thought came to his mind.

 _'This guy, Adam, was a celebrity...so, he might pay them loads of money for rescuing him and that other guy from these supposed biker demons.'_ He chuckled at that thought.

He held a huge smile on his lips, running straight back up the stairs to grab his clothes, Nero staring at the others back as he did.

He soon came back down, in everything but his famous red coat.

"Well. What are we waiting for?" He spoke with glee as he went to grab his weapons: Rebellion and Ebony and Ivory, along with his long red trench coat and then turned to look at Nero with the same exact smile.

"Lets go help em!"

* * *

After a while longer of the younger slayer getting ready himself, Nero soon joined Dante outside the shop with his own weapons: Red Queen and Blue Rose in their rightful places on his clothed body, and Dante still with his.

Dante walked over to the right side of the shop to find their ride, pulling out the red motorbike that Lady and Trish would usually, but the gals had took the car to get to the concert hour before hand.

Once it was in front of the building, he got on said motorbike, and looked over to the ex-order member and then shook his head to the seat behind him with a perverted grin.

"You gettin on or not?"

"I am NOT riding bitch!" Nero shouted back at him, standing there with his arm's folded and looking away from the older slayer, like he was a child having a temper tantrum at his parents.

Nero soon yelped out suddenly, as he was yanked as gently as the other could by his shoulder, and onto the motorbike by Dante as they sped off to their destination, Nero just barely getting a grip on the other's shoulder, and shouting curses aimed at the older hunter for the beginning of their journey.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed their conversation, cause its gonna be a bit before we see them again. :(

Leave your thoughts on the plot so far in the comment box below, before you go.

BYE! BYE!


End file.
